Missing You
by Hikanzakura
Summary: "Dan aku tahu kau memang sedang sakit. Pulanglah dan lekas minum obat," kutepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya, "lain kali kita mengobrol lagi." - A SasuSaku fic special for SasuSaku Fan Day.   RnR?   Enjoy! :D


**M**ISSING** Y**OU

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Rated: T.

Warning:

OOC, AU, flat, plotless, EyD gak rapih, dan semua kekurangan lain.

Anw, don't like, don't read. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>Ckrek,'<em>

Kubidik kameraku pada objek matahari terbit di depanku. Sapuan angin yang menerpa kulitku dengan ganas mengurungkan niatku untuk membidik objek lain lebih jauh lagi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tiduran sejenak di atas pasir putih dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalaku. Suara ombak menyapu karang ditambah sejuknya udara pagi ini membuatku hampir jatuh terlelap kalau saja—

"_Roff! Roff!"_

—tidak ada suara anjing yang mengusik ketenanganku.

"_Hei, Pocky, kemarilah!"_

Hn?

Kubuka mataku lalu kuubah posisiku yang sebelumnya terlentang menjadi duduk. Kedua mata _onyx_ku sibuk mencari dua sosok si empunya suara. Saat sedang asik mencari, mataku menemukan seekor anjing _brown collie _yang sedang berlari dari arah timur, mendekat ke arahku.

"_Roff!"_

Anjing itu pun datang lalu menerjangku. Dengan watados, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan—_glup_—menjilat pipi kananku. _Ugh.._

"Hei, kemari kau, anjing nakal! _Hosh.. hosh.._"

Kulihat di belakang anjing ini muncul sesosok gadis berambut lurus sepunggung dengan warna yang tidak lazim—_pink, _entah dari mana. Kelihatannya gadis permen kapas ini kelelahan akibat mengejar anjing yang sedang menindihku ini.

Kuperhatikan lagi wajahnya yang mulai memerah akibat efek 'lari-larian' dengan beberapa tetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu entah mengapa membuat jantungku berdegup lebih ce—

"Hei!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Hn?" tanyaku dengan tampang yang terpaksa kubuat se-_cool _mungkin untuk menutupi.. yah, kalian pasti mengerti lah. _'Che, Sasuke, kepergok bengong dengan tampangmu-yang-kelihatannya-gak-banget oleh gadis itu tadi memalukan sekali, baka.'_ Cibir inner bodohku.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya gadis permen kapas itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak melamun." Kilahku dingin.

"Oh, begitu? Haha baiklah, terserah kau saja. Omong-omong, aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura," gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabku sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

"Salam kenal kalau begitu, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata gadis itu dengan senyum manis yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. _'...manis?'_

"Hn."

"_Sate to, jaa matta, _Sasuke-_kun_! Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi ya! Ayo, Pocky,"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, gadis itu pun berlalu diikuti dengan si anjing _brown collie_ yang berlari-lari kecil di belakangnya.

.

.

"_Haruno Sakura, eh?"_

`'`'`'

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya—hanya kalau aku ke pantai, tentu saja. Hn, tidak. Mungkin kata 'melihat' jauh lebih cocok mengingat hanya aku yang memandangnya.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, kuangkat kameraku dan—

'_Cekrek,'_

Di sana, kulihat gadis itu dengan _vintage dress_ warna _cream _selutut yang melekat indah di tubuhnya ditambah dengan rambut _pink_ sepunggungnya yang ia cepol asal-asalan sedang memeluk anjing _brown collie_nya. Ekspresi bahagia yang memancar dari wajahnya mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum.

"_Roff!"_

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mengalihkan pandanganku yang sebelumnya tertuju pada kameraku. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, kulihat anjing yang waktu itu dengan watadosnya menjilat pipi kananku, kini sedang menatapku dari kejauhan. Bukan hanya anjing itu, tapi gadis itu juga.

"_Roff!"_

Anjing itu menggonggong lagi. Merasa terpanggil, aku pun berjalan ragu menghampiri mereka. Senyum semerkah gadis itu menyambutku saat aku sudah sampai di tepi pantai, tepat gadis dan si anjing itu berada.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_! Kita bertemu lagi. Hihi, sendirian saja?" ucap gadis itu

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Hn? Perasaanku saja atau memang wajah gadis ini memang lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, ya?

"Mau main bersama? Tenang, Pocky tidak akan menggigitmu, kok, haha!" gadis menepuk pundak kananku dua kali. Hei, apa-apaan ini?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolakku ketus.

Mengangkat bahu, gadis itu pun memutar badannya lalu berlari menjauhiku. Sedangkan Pocky masih diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Kau takut air, eh?" cibirku halus yang tentu saja takkan dimengerti oleh anjing itu.

Berjongkok, aku mengusap-usap kepala Pocky dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih asik dengan dunianya itu. Entah _game_ jenis apa yang sedang ia mainkan kali ini hingga menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya jadi basah total.

"Dasar bodoh," aku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

`'`'`'

"Sasuke-_kun, _menurutmu, rasanya selalu sendirian itu bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil memeluk kedua kakinya tanpa menatapku.

"Entahlah. Menyakitkan sekaligus membosankan, mungkin." Jawabku seadanya.

Kulirik gadis di sebelahku. Perlahan, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Melihat itu, entah mengapa hatiku pun mencelos. '_Dia itu hanya kedinginan atau memang sedang sakit, sih?'_

"Mm, kurasa tidak juga. Lihat, walaupun sendirian, Pocky tidak pernah merasa kesepian, tuh," gadis itu menunjuk Pocky yang sedang berputar-putar di tempat—berusaha menggigit ekornya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Datang ke pantai ini sendirian, bermain sendirian, duduk sendirian. Bukankah itu juga membosankan?" aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena kelepasan bicara seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku selalu bersama Pocky," sanggahnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Benar, tapi bukan itu maksudku,"

"Uhm, aku mengerti," gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "_well_, memang membosankan, sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa sendirian. Dan perlu kau tahu, tidak selamanya sendirian itu menyakitkan," gadis itu menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum.

"Hn."

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya lagi setelah keheningan melanda kami berdua beberapa menit lalu.

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya Pocky benar-benar menyukaimu, ya," katanya sambil melirik Pocky yang kini sedang terlelap di depanku. Aku menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Lain kali, kalau Pocky sendirian, tolong temani dia, ya, Sasuke-_kun. _Pocky tidak suka sendirian,"

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal saat Sakura berkata seperti itu. Tidak bisa menghilangkan kecemasan yang sudah menghantuiku sejak tadi, aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Sakura yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba keningnya disentuh olehku, reflek menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku cemas.

"T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja," sanggahnya seraya menyingkirkan tanganku dari keningnya.

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali bertanya pada Sakura. Dengan berat hati, aku menoleh ke belakang. Mataku menyipit saat melihat intruksi tangan Gaara—sepupuku—yang menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. _'Cih, mengganggu saja.'_ Batinku kesal.

Sebelum beranjak, aku melepas jaket yang kukenakan lalu kulekatkan di tubuhnya. Sakura yang terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya, menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan seribu tanya.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Pakailah." Kataku pelan nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"_A-arigatou_," ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Dan aku tahu kau memang sedang sakit. Pulanglah dan lekas minum obat," kutepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya, "lain kali kita mengobrol lagi."

`'`'`'

Sayangnya, kalimat, "Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi." yang kuucapkan padanya saat itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Sudah empat bulan semenjak terakhir aku bertatap muka dengannya. Tidak kemarin, tidak minggu lalu, tidak juga saat ini, gadis itu sama sekali belum menampakkan sosoknya walau seujung kuku pun.

Kini gadis itu benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, satu hal yang kutahu,

.

.

.

Kalau gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

Tamat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Another gaje fic for SSFD from meh. Maaf banget kalau ceritanya bener-bener wat de banget dan gak ada feelingnya sama sekali. _But still, I'm trying my best_ :'D

Buat kak caca, muuphhh kalo ceritanya ngecewain yaa. Aku bener-bener gak jago nulis orz.

Buat yang lain, terimakaci udah sempet-sempetin buang waktunya cuma buat baca fic ini sampe bawah. Apalagi buat yang sampe bela-belain ninggalin ripiu. Uuuh arigacuuuu *ciumin satu-satu* *dzig

Concrit? Review? Haha-hihi(?)? Tinggalin aja di kotak review, huihihi. :3 /apaan

_Last.._

.

.

**SELAMAT HARI SASUSAKU SEMUANYAAAA!**

Tangerang, 20 Februari 2012.

20.12


End file.
